edensagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talon Sinclair
Talon "Tal" Sinclair is a seventeen year old Junior Inquirer at the Elysian Institute for Advanced Inquiry, where he studies Interplanetary Relaltions. His life is spent on the luxury starship,'' the Midgard Hope'', with his father, Zachariah Sinclair, and his younger sister, Morgan Sinclair. The ''Hope ''is currently oribiting Valhallas of the Trace System. Tal's leitmotif . Biography Phase One Tal and Morgan have lived aboard the ''Hope ''for as long as they can remember. Moving from planet to planet depending on the needs of their father. Tal began his attendance at the Institute two years ago and currently excels in the fields of Politics and Economics. While his professors are often displeased by his unsatisfactory effort and attendance, none can deny the natural handle he has on complex relationships that constitute the current interplanetary web. In 2512, Tal meets Julyan Novas , a transfer student without any dignitary background. Despite initial contempt for such a shy young man, barriers break down and they become close friends. After this, Tal rarely focuses on building many other significant bonds at the Institute. In his second year, Tal is told of a class Julyan is interested in and without much thought enrolls alongside him. But this is no ordinary class. First, Mentor Alistair Marcellus is no push-over. Tal unexpectedly finds himself challenged by one he cannot help but admit is his intellectual superior. Second, the lecture is much larger than he is accustomed and finds he also is taking the course with Xander Selman. Senior Inquirer Gabriel Silveros serves as Class Lead Inquirer and helms the discussion sections. Soon after taking the class, Tal begins having a series of strange dreams. He dreams of a desolate ruin that beckons him. Everytime he approaches he finds himself falling before he can enter and then waking up. He recongizes the terrain from Tartarus screenshots from class and is convinced it is a sign he must go there. He mentions this while talking with his classmates after lecture. He finds that Xander is going on an expedition to Tartarus for arcane reasons that Tal heeds no mind. While Xander does not have the power to allow them to come, he does transfer a copy of the preliminary survey, allowing Tal to go via neuralink. Upon breaking the connection, Tal immediatly loads the survey and finds himself on the surface of Tartarus. After wandering aimlessly, he finds himself directly in front of the ruins from his dream. As he walks forward a painful sound erupts in his mind, followed by a voice not of his own. The neuralink breaks, but Tal remains haunted by the traumatic experience. Tal knows he must be on that expedition and asks his father but is absolutly denied. He cannot relent and hatches a plan to use Silveros to allow him on the expedition. While voicing his plan to Julyan, Morgan hears and demands to come or else she will tell their father. It is then all three join the conspiracy. Julyan is tasked with winning Silveros over, while Tal handles the plans of meeting Xander at Seaport Kaitra in time for the expedition. It is up to Morgan to mislead her father. They arrive with little trouble and meet Xander at the designated location. Once they board the transport, Silveros expresses his misgivings and once more implores them to return home. Tal cannot relent and the other two stand behind him. Once the shuttle lands on the surface of Tartarus, Tal quickly is bored with waiting on the scientists. In his rush to leave the dig site, Xander catches him trying to leave the perimeter. Worried that he would be forced to wait in the shuttle, Tal tries to make excuses. There is no need because at that moment, Silveros has announced that all must return to the ship due to life support malfunctions. Not realizing more subtle motivations, Xander is skeptical and makes his own check. He informs Tal that there is nothing wrong. They return to see Morgan speaking with Silveros and learn they are to be forced to remain on planet till help can come. Xander is invited back on the ship but refuses. Once left alone, nothing stops Tal from convincing the others to seek out the ruins from his dreams. Personality Tal comprises the sanguine component of the tempermental ensemble that includes him, Julyan, Morgan, and Xander. Relationships Tal considers Julyan and Morgan to be his closest friend prior to the events of Tartarus and acknowledges that Silveros and Xander consistute decent acquaintances. He deeply respects his father and Marcellus as influential figures. Tal feels an immediate attachment with Coral upon saving her during the collapse. He will later find a strong ally in Drago and the two will share deep mutual respect. While often slightly scared of Shula, her intelligence he greatly values. It is Jasper who gives Tal the most pause, his lone wolf mentality sometimes to much to overcome. Category:Primary characters Category:Chaotic Neutral characters Category:Valhallans Category:Inquirers Category:Primary protagonists Category:Traceans